marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahura Mazda (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Hura-Maztha (seemingly Hybori name circa 13,000 BC), Auramazda (in Old Persian), Aramazd (in Armenian), Armazi (in Georgian), Ohrmazd (in New Persian) | Identity = Secret | Alignment = | Affiliation = Persian Gods; ' entry}} | Relatives = Zurvan (origin/mother); Ahriman (antithesis/twin brother); Yazatas, including Mithra (creations); Shamahs (creation's son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Elysium, the Realm of Infinite Time | Gender = Male | Height = | Height2 = | Weight = | Weight2 = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Elysium | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Ruler of the Yazatas, god of creation, representing truth, order and justice | Education = | Origin = Forebearer of the Yazatas, emerged from Zurvan | PlaceOfBirth = Zurvan | Creators = Roy Thomas; Kevin Sharpe | First = Savage Sword of Conan #230 | First2 = (Mentioned as Hura-Maztha) | Death = | HistoryText = Origin Allegedly, according to the ancient Zoroastrian lore, Ahura Mazda, the creator god, emerged from the personification of infinite time, Zurvan. A wise and benevolent being, representing truth, order and justice, Ahura Mazda started populating his domain with life. His birth was soon followed in the one of his antithesis, Ahriman, who personified deceit and chaos. Ahriman rejected the peace offerings of Ahura Mazda and tried to kill the life who had been imbued in his domain. Despite abhorring conflict, Ahura Mazda opposed Ahriman, and after a prolonged battle, narrowly overcame and banished him to the Nether Realms. Yazatas creation He then created the Yazatas (Zoroastrian gods or Persian gods) in preparation for Ahriman's return, lesser gods imbued with portions of his power and dedicated to upholding order and justice. Gaea recognizing him as a kindred spirit, she offered her help in opposing Ahriman, and became known to the Yazaras as "Armaiti". Interactions with Earth Hyborian Age, circa 13,000 BC Over 15,000 years ago, Ahura Mazda sent Mithra, god of light and justice, to serve as his representative on Earth. Circa 13,000 BC, Hura-Maztha was worshiped by the Hybori. During the Hyborian Age, Mithra came to be worshiped by monotheistic religions and even intervened directly to protect humanity from the Elder God Set or demons such as Molub or Xotli. Banished, Ahriman created the Divs, demonic gods with the sole purpose of opposing the Yazatas. Since then, the two groups have waged an endless war against each often, often using mortals as pawn in attempt to gain the upper hand. To fulfill his purposes of chaos and strife, Ahriman created various magical talisman, among them the Heart of Ahriman, a golden orb capable of enhancing magical powers. That talisman was transformed by Ahura Mazda to release pure white magic (but the Heart was nevertheless used for evil by mortals). 1000 BC to Modern Age The Yazatas ended up being worshiped on Earth in the Persian/Iranian plateau, as well as in Central Asia and India, from 1000 BC into modern days. The nexus between Earth and Elysium was indeed located on Mount Damavand in the Alborz Mountains and at Naqsh-e Rustam (within modern-day Iran). | Personality = Ahura Mazda abhorred conflict but could reluctantly overcome that feeling if needed. | Powers = Possibly those of his Yazatas, or superior. Ahura has extra-ordinary ability to tap into and manipulate mystical energies in a cosmic scale, such as in perceiving and preserving astral energies, commanding vast amounts of energy and moving between different levels of existence. His level of power and expertise is unknown, but he may be just as powerful as such deities as Vishnu, Odin and Zeus. Like the All-Father Odin, all magic of the Yazatas flows from Ahura Mazda. His abilities include the creation of life, including the Yazatas, lesser gods that he imbued with portions of his divine power. If he was to become incapacitated, the Yazatas' superhuman powers would cease to exist. | Abilities = | Strength = Ahura possesses superhuman strength to an unknown degree. If he is on par with his Yazatas, he can lift about 25 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Ahura Mazda at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Creation Deities Category:Truth Deities Category:Order Deities Category:Justice Deities Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Ahura Mazda Family Category:Twins Category:Zurvan Family Category:Hyborian Deities